Nana Foreman
by kevin the bird
Summary: Kelso gets some help from Red and Kitty with Betsy.
1. Chapter 1

Michael Kelso was often found at the Foreman's house. He considered Kitty and Red parents since his family was so big. He could always rely on them when he needed them, even if Red threatened him quite often. It gave him a sense of relief knowing they where there for him. He found, however, that since he became a father, he didn't rely on other people as often. But every once in a while, he still needed help.

Walking through the glass doors that belonged to the Foreman's kitchen, Kelso spotted Kitty making her famous cookies.

"How's Nana Foreman?" He asked as he set his crying daughter down on the kitchen table in her car seat, a hint of hopefulness in his voice. He hoped she would help him because he was out of ideas. Kitty turned around and smiled at the boy she had long deemed her family, but she knew he was trying to get her to help him because of his tone of voice and the fact that Betsy was crying. Ignoring her instinct to take the baby and shoo poor Michael downstairs, she offered him a cookie that had just come out of the oven. He gladly took it and stuffed it into his mouth.

"How's the baby?" Kitty asked as she walked over to the crying baby and peeked into her car seat.

"I can't get her to stop crying," Kelso said, stating the obvious. Without saying another word, Kitty unstrapped Betsy from her seat and picked her up, softly rocking her back and forth. She started quieting down and Michael looked at the motherly figure standing next to him with surprise.

"How'd you do that?" He asked. He stood behind Kitty and looked over her shoulder, though he could have easily stood directly behind her and looked over her head because of how much taller he was than her. Kitty gave her famous laugh.

"I have two kids, honey," Kitty responded as she craned her neck to look at Kelso. "Go downstairs and let me watch her, sweetie," she said as she cupped Michael's face lovingly with one of her hands and rubbed a calloused thumb against his cheek. She could tell he was tired and had no idea what he was doing. Michael practically yelped in excitement and hugged her tightly from behind.

"Thank you," he said as he rushed down the basement stairs before Kitty could get Betsy's diaper bag.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kitty asked as she looked at where Kelso ran off to and laughed. Kitty then continued with her baking with Betsy in her arms and soon realized that the reason she was crying was because she had a dirty diaper.

"You need a diaper change, don't you, sweetie?" Kitty asked in her baby voice, making her way down to the basement. When she made it down the stairs, she looked at the kids in the room and spotted Michael. "Michael, honey, she needs a diaper change. That's why she wouldn't stop crying," she said as she walked over to Michael and grabbed the diaper bag he had brought. She then walked to the freezer and changed the baby she was holding on top of it. Michael and Fez both walked over and watched.

"How'd you know she needed a diaper change, Mrs. Kitty?" Fez asked.

"What is it with you boys?" Kitty asked when she finished and picked up the baby. "I did have two kids of my own. One of them being Eric," she said jokingly.

"OOH," Kelso said loudly. "BURN!" He said before laughing. Eric blushed when everyone laughed and Hyde punched Michael in the arm.

When the laughter died down, Kitty asked, "I take it I'm watching the baby for the afternoon?" There was a hint of hope in her voice that everyone picked up on.

"Yes," everyone said in unison, other things on their mind as well. Kitty laughed happily before walking back upstairs.

"Man, Eric," Hyde said when he heard the door close. "I think we might be hearing about giving her more grandkids for a couple of weeks."

"You have to admit, though," Donna butted in. "She looked so happy with that baby in her arms." The entire circle agreed and went on to their normal circle things.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty had a good feeling that her kids would agree to her watching the baby. They wanted to hang out and Michael didn't want to have to deal with a crying baby. So that's why she had asked and luckily, they said yes. Walking into the living room, where Red was perched on the couch watching TV, Kitty walked over and sat down next to him, pulling her legs onto the couch and nestling into Red's side.

"Why do you have the kettlehead's baby?" He asked without hesitation.

"You heard her crying in the kitchen," Kitty replied. "Michael couldn't get her to stop," she said, not taking her eyes off of the baby. Red rolled his eyes and wrapped his protective arm around Kitty's shoulders, who in turn rested her head against his shoulder.

"He's a dumb ass," he mumbled.

"Don't you miss having a baby around?" Kitty asked after silence fell over the couple. Red looked down at his wife and Betsy. Instead of looking at the baby, like his wife wanted him to, however, he looked at her and realized how happy she was.

"I miss seeing you this happy," he commented as he planted a soft, loving kiss on Kitty's head. Kitty looked up at Red without moving her head off his shoulder and gave him the happiest smile.

"You are the sweetest man, Red," she said as she laughed. She moved her head around and kissed his cheek before resting her head back against his shoulder. They both watched as Betsy fell asleep in Kitty's arms, nestled close to her body. Soon after, Kitty fell asleep nestled into Red's side, which rarely happened. But she was so content with having a baby to look after that it kind of just… happened. When the program he was watching ended, Red realized he had two sleeping girls on his hands and stayed put. He figured he would take advantage of being stuck on the couch and watch more TV. After about a half hour, Betsy woke up and started crying. Not wanting to wake Kitty, Red turned the TV off and took the baby into his arms. He cuddled her into his broad chest and rocked her back and forth before he started cooing. He figured she was hungry, but he didn't want to move Kitty or find Betsy's bottle. Looking around the room to see how he could quiet her, he spotted the baby bag that Kitty had placed on the chair and leaned forward, grabbing it without even slightly moving Kitty. He took the bottle out, shook it up a little bit and pushed the top of the bottle into Betsy's mouth. She hungrily started suckling and Red sighed happily. He was glad he got Betsy to quiet down before she woke up Kitty. As if on cue, Kitty started to rustle in her sleep before waking up and realizing she didn't have the baby.

Before she started to panic, Red rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "I have her, sweetheart." Kitty sighed in relief before looking at her husband with a baby in his arms. She smiled, having a flashback of when her kids where that small.

Red rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to wake you up, is all," he said before she said anything.

"Oh, honey," Kitty said as she planted a loving kiss on Red's lips. He smiled into the kiss and then pulled back. "I knew you missed having kids that age," she added as she let out her famous laugh. Red smirked at Kitty's comment.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I forget what it's like to have kids this small," Red replied as he felt Kitty nestle her body back into his. He moved Betsy around in his arms and wrapped his unoccupied arm around his wife, who in turn rested her head back on his shoulder. Betsy continued drinking her bottle as she, much like Kitty had done, cuddled into Red's chest. The three of them stayed there as a comfortable silence fell over them, only interrupted by the soft suckling of Betsy.

Before they got too comfortable, Michael barged in saying, "I know she's hard to hand-" He looked at his daughter and his surrogate parents, taken back at how quiet it was. He was expecting to hear his daughter's screams like he so often did. Red and Kitty gave Kelso looks that said "what are you doing?"

"Why isn't she screaming?" Kelso asked. He was clearly new to having kids.

"Michael, honey," Kitty said as she got up and guided the young man back into the kitchen. "She'll be fine with us. Go downstairs with your friends and relax," she said when they walked through the revolving door and stopped near the counter full of cookies. Kelso sighed in relief. He gave Kitty another hug that was more genuine then his earlier hug. He picked her up off her feet before setting her down the floor and letting her go. "Thank you," he said. "This parenting thing is harder than it looks," he added.

"I know it is," Kitty said as she laughed. "Bring a plate of cookies when you go down," she added as she grabbed a plate of cookies and handed it to Kelso. He stuffed another cookie in his mouth, took the plate and both him and Kitty parted ways for the rest of the afternoon


End file.
